The Englishmen in Skyrim
by Rex-Mortuorum
Summary: This is the life of William "Not the Orc" as he try's to survive in the land of Skyrim after living the life of a blacksmith in The United kingdom. This is my second attempt at righting, so any useful comments would be appreciated. By the way the disclaimer will be here in the description so I will say this once and only once I do not own The Elder scroll Series or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: New beginnings

There was a cold chill in the sea-side breeze in London that morning ( **CLANG** ), with middle class citizens scurrying form shop to shop, ( **CLANG)** trying to gather and survive on what food semi rotten food and water was left over that rich and greedy snobs of London left for the pore ( **CLANG** ).

Where was I in all of this? I was stuck in front of one of many forges hammering away at mettle hotter than hell itself ( **CLANG** ). I whipped away the sweat that was forming from my brow before I slammed my hammer agents the hot mettle once more ( **CLANG** ). I continued to do this until someone came up to me this person was an old friend of mine and my boss ( **CLANG** ). "Hay josh what brings you this far into the depths of hell?" I asked him jokingly as I slammed my hammer into the mettle not even sparing him a second glance. Now Josh wasn't some blacksmith he was one of the head managers in this steal industry and was responsible for taking care of hiring/firing people from their jobs and also paying them.

"William we need to talk about something." He said in a calm but uneasy tone, but I continued to slam away at the mettle. "William I mean it I need to talk to you now." when I finely stopped and put my tools down he seemed to loosen up some but still had a nerves look on his face. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk about that was oh so important for me to stop working?" I asked, but with one look I had a hunch about what it was.

He looked at me with a pitied expression. "Well William as you know times are hard, and to stay in business and to have better prices we have to lay off some workers to save money." He said with a steady voice "it is with my regret to inform you William that you are one of a few that are being laid-off." With this he started to turn away. But before he could get away I intercepted him.

"What? No you can't do this to me Josh! This is the only job I could get! Where else am I going to get a job in times like this? I would starve." I said with a pleading but panicked tone.

But he just shook his head "Look William I'm sorry but we can't keep you any more we just don't have the money now a days. You know how it is now a days right." He said before he walked away, right on out of what used to be my section of the factory. I just stood there shocked that even after I helped him get the job he has now, he had the audacity to fire me!

With that last thought went through my mind, my anger got the best of me and I stormed out of the factory not paying one bit of attention to my surroundings, to oblivious to even realize that I was in a forest… "Where the bloody hell am I?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. I then started spinning around multiple times trying to figure out how I got here, but failed to do so after falling flat on my rump after picking myself up I then started walking in a random direction looking around trying to figure a way out of this creepy ass forest. 

Three Hours later

"Screw the darkness, screw the night, and screw this dam forest." I shouted as loud as I could, I mean come on how big could this forest be, I mean seriously how dose an entire forest appear out of nowhere, but seriously where would it even come from because last I checked there wasn't a single one anywhere near London last I checked. "Well at least it couldn't get worst-( **KABOOM** )-AAHHG, why? Why does the universe hate me so!?" I yelled to no one in particular as it started raining.

(SNAP) hearing that I slowly turned around only to come face to face with five transparent wolves… Ha! Never thought I would ever say transparent wol- "Whoa!" I yelled as I narrowly dodged one as it lunged at me. Before another one could get the chance to lunge at me I took off in a random direction into the woods with the rain hitting my face, I continued to run for what felt like hours, by the time I stopped to rest and see if they were still chasing me I found out that they had given, I then chose a random direction and proceeded to walk that way.

After walking for what seemed like another hour I stumbled upon what looked like an old rundown castle and decided to stay there for the night, as I walked towards it I only came to a ravine, I then proceeded to look around to find a way across when I spotted an old rope bridge leading to the other side, seeing no other options I started to cross it by the time I was half way across the thing I heard it grown as if it would snap, not wanting take any chances I ran across the rest of the bridge, and as soon as I got near the end of the bridge I felt it start to give beneath me and I had to dive across the rest of the bridge and pray that I would make it

I did… barely

I was holding onto the wooden posts that were buried into the other side of the ravine, after a few moments of hanging there I decided that I had hung around long enough " _ha, hung around get it_ " and started to pull myself onto the ledge of the ravine and lay there thanking the universe for that small amount of good luck I have gotten today. I glanced up the stairs of the rundown castle I saw something out of the corner of my eye in a window, with curiosity getting the best of me I turned my head to see what it was only see what looked like a shadow of a seven foot person shift out of site. _What the hell?_ _Where in England has people over six feet tall? You know what screw it just need to ignore whoever the hell that was its not worth the time or the headache I'm bound to get, to find out, just don't think about it and you'll be fine._ I told myself trying to keep myself from running over there to see who or what that was.

But I couldn't help it I just had to find out who and what that was, I proceeded up the stair and pushed on the doors of the old castle.


	2. Update

Who ever want's this story can have it as long as you PM me first letting me know that you want this story.

the reason why I am no-longer continuing this story is due to the fact that I cant figure out where to go with it so i'm giving it away and starting a new story that I will be posting within a few hours of posting this, it will be under the name The Englishmen: The Dawn mage. to thoughs who liked this story sorry for getting your hopes up for the continuation of this story.

-Rex


End file.
